Too Move On
by Life'sabitchman
Summary: Roy has gone into a deep depression after Maes Hughes die. who is there to pull him out of it...


**Too Move on**

A/N: this is only the second fic that Iv done I'm sorry if it's no that good. Please review!

Riza Hawkeye couldn't stand to see Roy Mustang in this spiraling depression any more she had to snap some sense into him ever sense Maes Hughes death he's not been the same Mustang he dos his work never takes naps don't flirt with girls doesn't make trips into town when he should be doing work he doesn't complain. He just goes home after work then come back in the morning. And what made things worse he didn't take anytime off to greave he's holding all his emotions in. Riza was going to brake down his walls no matter what and get the old Roy back.

It was a night after work that Riza drove over to Roy's house. She had hardly gone to Roy's house before and never gone inside but she new were it is. Riza stepped out of her car that she parked in front of his house and walked up to the house. She hesitated at his door not sure at first but then she knocked three times hard on the door. She waited after a moment knocking again harder this time.

"General answers the door now!" Riza yelled she new he was there his car was in the drive way.

The door opened slowly Roy stood holding the door his face had no life his eyes were dale black.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked once he saw it was her, she has never come to his house it was a sup price. Riza looked down for a moment clenching her hands. Then slapped Roy across the face. Roy was in shook stepping back he couldn't believe what is loyal lieutenant just did to him.

"Lieutenant wh-"Roy began to say angerly but he was stopped when Riza gabbed Roy's hands with hers

"You know its ok to cry. Holding it in only makes it harder on you Roy. Maes wouldn't want to see you like this you know that." She said softly.

Roy hadn't cried at all sense the funeral it was eating away at him. Then Roy stared to shake he fell to his knees squeezing Rizas hands. Riza quickly rapped her arms around him putting him into her arms. He rapped his arms around her with no hesitation putting his head down on her shoulder tears falling down his face. They sat like that for a while

"I should have been there to stop his death." Roy muttered into Riza's shoulder holding her tighter.

"You don't know that Roy stop thinking that way." Riza said softly stroking his head gently.

"BUT I COULD HAVE SAVED HIS LIVE AND RIGHT NOW HIS WIFE AND DAUGHTER WOULD HAVE HIM!" Roy said shaking. Riza grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

"You need to stop now Roy! Stop!" Riza said pulling him back in to her arms. He was still shaking but the shaking lowly stopped.

Roy pulled away looking in to Riza's eyes then slowly inched closer to her. There lips were only inches apart. Riza could feel his sweet breath on her face. He inched closer there foreheads touching. Riza rapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes as his hands on her waist; he bent his head and kissed her.

It was like nothing they had ever felt before. It was like there lips were two fitting passel piece. She melted in to the kiss. She felt hole again but even more so now then before when they were just friends. She has always liked him. The very first time she saw him so may years ago when he was training under her father. She would watch him read book after book for hours. She could only dream of some thing like this happen.

"Riza" Roy breathed. "I love you Riza." Roy mumbled In between kisses panting

"I love you Roy I have loved you for a very long time" Riza mumbled kissing him again.

One of her arms were around his neck the other was unbuttoning his shirt and his were around her slender waist. Her shirt had already been tossed to the other side of the room. There lips pressing together breathing becoming heaver and heaver. Roy stood pushing Riza agents the wall kissing her neck. Moving in to his bed room.

That night Riza stayed the whole night not leaving his strong arms. She never wanted to leave his arms. And he was not about to let go of her. Not anytime soon anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

5 years later

Roy Mustang stood in front of his best friend Maes Hughes grave with a bake of flowers in his hand. Setting the flowers down in front to the grave stone he said. "I finally did what you kept telling me to do. I wonder if you would have that big grin on your face right now telling me finally." Roy said softly. "I think you new this would happen even before I did." Roy laughed. He looked up at the sky it was a sunny day not a cloud in the sky. "Today is my first day as Fuhrer. To tell the truth I don't want to go. I always image you there next to me. You always made me feel surer about things. If I was doing some thing wrong you would be the one to tell me. And you always had all the dirt on people I could have used that now you know? But I do have people to stand next to me. Even if its not you I did make it" Roy said. He stood in front of the grave for what seemed like hours just thinking.

"Daddy daddy!" a little girl called running up to Roy she had black hair with brown golden eyes. Roy picked the girl up smiling at her.

"I finally understand why you were so crazy about your daughter Maes." Roy said.

"What you say daddy?" the girl asked looking up at her father Roy. Roy smiled at her holding her close to him.

"No one lets go mommy's waiting." Roy said turning around waking back to the gait were Riza stood.

Roy holding his daughter and hand and hand with his wife Riza. He was not alone.

A/N: Thanks for watching comment and review please! I don't own fma!


End file.
